Tumblr Wiki
A Terrin Auh Film Pinterest/Tumblr/Facebook and is a series onlined YouTube (aka as a Google Plus) watches meets making pictures 2017/2018, Leif Ericson, Rise Dark Pentagram, Dot and the Kangaroo, all others thing created creatives directer founder by: Me Terrin Auh?! Blue Exorcist is a the manga/anime, Rise Dark Pentagram is a the non-anime/Korean cartoonist anime aka, A Dark Pentagram and is a the all episodes watch online!! Based on is a the restored of the Dark Pentagram?!! Original Inspired: Pendleton Ward (Frederator artists created cartoonist Korean original?!) and is a the Kazue Kato (Yokai creatures fairytales folklore mythical all!!!!) and the Craig Kellman and is a the Kay Nielson (Fantasia & Night on Bald Mountain?!) Order Original: Jeff Smith & Tim Burton Order Draw character Sketch Redesigns: Craig Kellman! Storyboard Orders Recalled By: Julie Taymor?! Created and is a the YouTube and is a the Google Plus By: Me Terrin Auh.. Screenplay, casted, Edited & Directed By: Me Terrin Auh?! Story Order By: Pendleton Ward?! Recalled Order By: Wook Jin Clark & Ted Neifeh?! Called Original Transition Meets Make Met is a the Your Friends By: Julie Taymor?! Go! Com is a the original 2016 watches online tales Touchstone Pictures, Frederator.?! Recalled Order By: Ciro Nieli?! Recalled Orders Ruled Ancient Grim Legends Mythology Creatures Fairytale by Kore Yamayaki (William Shakespeare aka Ancient Magus' Bride) Transition Animation By: Terrin Auh. Order Music By: Deems Taylor's Me Terrin Auh, Mitski, Beethoven, Igor Stravinsky, Philadelphia, original others Special Thanks to: Draws, tranitions, Twitter, YouTube, Google Plus, draws, edited, computer, video, watches online, character, screecnplay, story, orignal, is a the , cartoonist Koreans, adult cartoonist rated grow older images, grew up?! GK Entertaiment Dedicated to: Impacing us, after all GK Entertaiment, these years, and joyful joins childhood memories also this A Terrin Auh Film is dedicated to the generation that good characters is a the all original watching?! Created By: Terrin Auh!!!! Published By: A Touchstone Pictures, Frederator PlotEdit * Rise Dark Pentagram occult adventures skilled magical Halloweenists all characters dark fancy famous mythical mystics coven capus musical reanimated rules honorable comedy natural true obaked tsukumogami Halloweens grisly pentacles spelled sorcery skills bladed secret demonic darkness wraiths shadowed blooded ancient taled three bloodlines, lady darkness necromancy sorceress called names is a "Lady Morrigan," black sidhe cat Ian, two both best friendfully Hat Professor and is a the Alan, elderly one old vampire man named is the Ekimmu the sorcery skilled maiar darkness sire lord king master minister, forces of evil enemy attacks, my master great rises spelled, called sinisters place is a the occulted magical place "Pentacle City," is a the called Myth Occult World," and nows pictures's spelled rised presentfully Touchstone Pictures/Frederatoe created by: Me Terrin Auh!!! The creators of the series have not revealed the plot yet, but from their previous works, fans know that this upcoming series is gonna be awesome too. Rise Dark Pentagram is a the special extras mini-poster pictures making draw photoshop features read character online magical meets rise sorcery skills fairytales lovely heres folklore myths and the legends now wonderful famous plot spot promo Betobetosan Footstep shorted films animated special features extra!!!!!!!! CastEdit Mitski as a Lady Morrigan, Elle Fanning as a Arine May, Craig Ferguson as a Ian, Wallace Shawn as a Hat Professor, Ejiah Woods as a Alan, Andy Serkis as a Mr. Clacking, Mel Brooks as a Ekimmu, The Beholder King, The Sekhmet, The Rakshasa Princess Pyron, Bruce Spence as a Alucard, Chilled, Crawl, Weaver, The Penanggalan Maiden Evans, The Vincent Van Helsing, Wraith Seller, The Toyol, The Wendigo Peasant, Penanggalan Maiden's Headed Servant, Mr. Ettercap, Yuki-Onna Chef, Obake-Kasa Bob, The Alien Owner, The Mei the Apsara Dancer, The Badbh, Osraldo, The Zackenstein, The Samurai Staff, Thor, Kara, The Fudo, The Illithid Captain, Willa, Mr. Kraken, The Necromancer King, The Leanan-Sidhe, The Shark Cronie Staff, The Chiang-Shih Chief, The Rakshasa Lord, The Mananggal Manananggal, Edway, The Shedlon, The Obayifo Druid, The Cashew, The HobGoblin Peasant, The Lamia Emily, Siren Shipwrecker, Darko the Sorcerer, The Tackenstein, Blobby Kid, BrentWood, Ellie, Weaver the Cronie Lizard Servant, The Moloch, The Belial, The Ba'al, The Death Grim Reaper, The Famine, The War, The Pestilence/Conquest, The Death Horse, The Famine Horse, The War Horse, Pestilence/Conquest Horse, The Chupacabra Art Staff, The Dagan's Husband, Dagan, Cara, Obake Creatures, All Monsters Village of the Pentacle City, The Undead Soldiers, Netherworld Creatures, Summoned Kude Minions, Ghoul Soldiers, Imp Armies, Yokai Creatures, The Bat Cronies, The Gargoyles Guard, Black Summoned Crows Spell, Ents All!! An introduction Terrin Auh!! EpisodesEdit Rise Dark Pentagram is a the all episodes 1 Darkness Exorcism and is a the 2 Pentacle City and is a the 3 Sidhe Fairytale and is a the 4 Soul Flesh and is a the 5 Bony Spirit and is a the 6 Corpse Ancient and is a the 7 Count Vampire and is a the 8 Blood Chaos and is a the 9 Summon Rite and is a the 10 Hollow Nightmare and is a the 11 Witch Maiden and is a the 12 Blade Lady and is a the 13 Demon Cronie and is a 14 Tortured Payback and is a the 15 Monstrous Festival and is a the 16 Treasure Illthid and is a the 17 Mephistopheles and is a the 18 Ghost Haunted and is a the 19 Trick Time and is a the 20 Rise Sealed and is a the 21 Artifical Soul and is a the 22 Folklore Forbidden and is a the 23 Unsightly Undead and is a the 24 Deadly Poison and is a the 25 Lust Candle and is a the 26 The Amor Rcordado and is a the 27 Viperous Snake and is a the 28 Wraith Go To the Thing Bump and is a the 29 Meet Ettercap and is a the 30 Rakshasa Fierce and is a the 31 Sweet Lore and is a the 32 Gruesome Horror and is a the 33 Fox Sorcerer Feared Possesses Psychic Exorcism and is a the 34 Bloodline Legendary and is a the 35 Hideous Cook and is a the 36 Conjure Demon and is a the 37 Charm Beast and is a the 38 Creep Circus and is a the 39 Black Crow and is a the 40 Infernal Flame and is a the 41 Obake Shrine and is a the 42 First Seal and is a the 43 Transylvania Staff and is a the 44 Occult Book and is a the 45 Prophecy Fool and is a the 46 Empress and is a the 47 The Hierophant and is a the 48 Moonlit and is a the 49 Shrine Strength and is a the 50 Judgement True. Epilogue episode 51 Myths and Legends and is a the eqilogue 52 and is a the Yokai and is a the eqilogue 53 Vlad the the Impaler and eqilogue 54 Silent Hallow and is a the eqilogue 55 Nine-Tailed-Fox Attack and is a the eqilogue 56 Three Bloodlines and is a the eqilogue 57 Kyokotsu and is a the 58 Beast Perfection and is a the eqilogue 59 Monstrous Holiday and is a the eqilogue 60 Crazy Bones and is a the eqilogue 61 Ghastly Nothing and is a the eqilogue 62 Rite of Spring and is a the eqilogue 63 Specter Fate and is a the eqilogue 64 Dancing in Corpse and is a the eqilogue 65 Assiah and Gehenna and is a the eqilogue 66 Mother and Daughter and is a the 67 Revenge of the Queen and is a the eqilogue 68 Phantom Queen and is a the eqilogue 69 Lady Morrigan and is a the eqilogue 70 Obake Familiar Day and is a the eqilogue 71 Tsukumgoami Meet and is a the eqilogue 72 Vampiric Bishop and is a the eqilogue 73 True History of the Fallen Ones and is a the eqilogue 74 Chupcabra Arty and is a the eqilogue 75 Brave Lich and is a the eqilogue 76 An Important Warning and is a the eqilogue 77 Kuebiko Permission and is a the eqilogue 78 Teatime Spell and is a the eqilogue 79 Spread of the Curse and is a the eqilogue 80 Ekimmu and is a the eqilogue 81 Elizabeth Bathory and is a the eqilogue 82 Fiend Monster and is a the eqilogue 83 Dark Maiden and is a the eqilogue 84 Sorcerer's Slave and is a the eqilogue 88 Rule the Underworld and is a the eqilogue 89 Vampire vs. Kumiho and is a the eqilogue 90 Chain of Loves and is a the eqilogue 91 Realm Feast and is a the eqilogue 92 Bloodline Life and is a the eqilogue 93 Wraith Scared and is a the eqilogue 94 Sacred Wrath and is a the eqilogue 95 Grim Forbidden and is a the eqilogue 96 Satan Conquest and is a the eqilogue 97 Reveal Charm and is a the eqilogue 98 Hellish Sacrificed and is a the eqilogue 99 Ouroboros Noble and is a the eqilogue 100 Meridian Wish! and the eqilogue saved is a the a new hope memorable spelled sorcery skills perhaped Rise Dark Pentagram extra special adventures comedy occult supernatural fights weaponed skills spelled magical fantasy darkness yokai obakes all familiar SoundtrackEdit Mitski as the actress singer voices Lady-Morrigan and is a the Deems Taylor and is a the Igor Stravinsky and is a the classic musical all and is a the rock stars musical singing and is a the singing all star from is the series 2017 is a the meaning helped 2018 years so later Dark Pentagram created by Me Terrin Auh.!Category:Horse